


I Need My Girl

by ashisfriendly



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisfriendly/pseuds/ashisfriendly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DC-era blowjob porn. Let's just call it as it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I believe the prompt was something like "toppy Ben giving directions while Leslie blows him" or SOMETHING. Either way... here we are. Title from The National's "I Need My Girl".

“Hey.”

Leslie looked up at him, her book in her lap, legs bent behind her on his couch. Well, his rented couch. She was perfect there, among his not-really-his furniture, among the blank slate that was his transient life. Something permenant among the temporary.

God, he swore she even made the place smell like home. Sugar and the faint smell of glue or printer ink.

Usually, Ben would take his bag all the way to the small, square kitchen and put his bag on a barstool and immediately open a beer. Usually, his keys would go on the counter after he opened the bottle with his opener and he’d take a swig before heading to the bedroom to take off his jacket and throw his tie on the bed, too tired to do anything else.

But Leslie was here, a roadblock in the usual pattern of his after work routine. This time, his bag fell to the floor right by his front door and the keys fell with it and there was no reason for a beer when there were Leslie’s lips to intoxicate him.

“You’re here,” he said, pulling her onto his lap. “You’re here.”

She smiled against his mouth and he savored every fumble of his lips against her teeth. “I’m here,” she laughed.

He kissed her, traced her mouth with his tongue and licked her lips, her teeth; he was a little sloppy and she wouldn’t stop smiling. He desperately wanted her naked with her flesh against his, but kissing her like this was something new entirely. He could savor her this way, notice the still of her hands when he bit her lip, feel the push of her nose against his cheek when she pulled him close. He gripped her ass when she ground into him and squeezed her breasts because he missed them and that beautiful sigh that always escaped her lips when he first touched them.

Leslie pushed off his jacket and with the way they were sitting, it was quite an operation, one she had to detach her mouth from his to do. He used that time to kiss her neck, the slight exposure of her collarbone in her stretched out Pawnee Porpoises t-shirt. As soon as his arms are free and Leslie tossed the jacket aside, he held onto her hips so he could keep going. Ben missed the smell of her lotion, her soap. She was showered for the evening, lathered in that thick, expensive cream Ann got her addicted to. Now he was addicted to it.

Ben nudged her chin up with his nose and she leaned her head back and he kissed her throat, dragged his tongue across it as she swallowed. He nipped her skin, pecked kisses along her jawline, and nuzzled his face into the side of her neck until she giggled and scrunched her shoulder up into his face. He moved away and she kissed him, holding his face firmly in her two hands, and then pressed her forehead against his.

Being away from Leslie was strange because he never actually felt far from her. She was all the way in Pawnee; her breaths weren’t fast next to him in bed as she slept, her stomach wasn’t rumbling as he kissed down her torso in the morning, she wasn’t smiling across the kitchen counter as he pretended to toss pizza dough into the air like a real Italian chef. However, he never felt truly apart from her, he never felt completely empty.

For the first week he missed her, sure, but he always felt her like she was nestled inside his chest, taking space and working alongside him and pumping his heart along with her own workload. He was bothered by it, how incredibly sure he was of this and of their temporary separation. Being near her was better, infinitely so, but being away from her? He could tackle it because she was still his, she was still on his team.

It just proved everything he already knew. They were supposed to be together, no matter what. Jobs, campaigns, miles, it didn’t fucking matter.

“How was your flight?” Ben asked as Leslie undid his tie.

She shrugged, eyes concentrating on the knot. “They showed Green Lantern.”

Ben grimaced. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Leslie tossed the tie behind her and moved on to his buttons. “Your shower is amazing.”

“Oh yeah?” Ben asked, his hands coming to life again at the thought of Leslie in his shower.

He imagined her, damp hair and streams of water finding their way in every curve of her body. He loved when she was partially lathered, water streaming over her body as she bent over to rub the loofah over her legs and feet. He arched his back and rolled his hips below her and she flicked her eyes to him. She bit her lip and ground down on him in return just as she undid the last button.

Ben rubbed his hands up her sides, digging his fingers over her ribcage before undoing his shirt sleeve buttons between them. She shivered and sighed, her cute, sexy grin matching his cocky one.

“I feel like you have a plan, Ms. Knope,” he said.

Leslie nodded, her blue eyes dark. “I’ve missed you.” Her eyes flicked down.

Ben shrugged off his shirt and immediately grabbed the bottom of his undershirt. When he tossed it behind him, he found Leslie in his lap, topless.

He was salivating at the sight of her. Smooth white skin and nipples the color of pink roses. Her collar bone poked out at him, her stomach creamy and soft. She pushed her hair back, pressing her chest forward, trailing her hands down the sides of her torso until they reached forward for his chest. She leaned into him and her breasts tickled his chest, the weight familiar. He swallowed and felt his dick push against his pants, desperate for her. She nudged her nose with his and leaned in for a kiss.

“Show me,” he whispered, “show me how much you’ve missed me.”

Leslie brushed her bottom lip against his before she pushed back. He instantly missed the feel of her breasts and the smell of her shampoo but it was worth watching her descend his body. Her fingers trailed down his neck and over his chest. He inhaled when her fingers crooked and her nails scraped along his stomach. She stepped off the couch and nestled between his legs on the floor.

Ben reached forward and pressed his palm onto her cheek before sliding his hand down to her chin, his thumb grazing her bottom lip.

“I’ve missed you, too,” he said.

Leslie captured his thumb between her lips and bit the end before wrapping her lips -- her perfect, hot, talented lips -- around his finger. She sucked, just the tiniest pull, and let him go. He groaned, dropping his hand to the couch.

His belt flew open and soon he was free. He moaned at the tiny release, the sight of his dick in front of her face already a blessing of its own. He rubbed his palms on the couch cushions and Leslie gripped the sides of his pants and he lifted his hips to help her slide them off. She left them bunched at his feet, pushing her hands up the inside of his thighs until one hand wrapped around his shaft and the other held onto his hip. He hissed and a sigh followed the harsh sound, his head falling on the back of the couch.

“Slow,” he said.

God, he missed this. The tight wrap she had on him, the slide of her palm, the press of her fingers, twist of her wrist. Leslie was enthusiastic and energetic and it remarkably translated to their time alone when there was only flesh between them. But right now Ben wanted to feel every inch of this, each tiny movement of her hand and eventually, her mouth. It’d been so long, if she went at him with her regular excitement and fervor, he wouldn’t last as long as he wanted.

Preferably, this would last forever.

He regulated his breaths, tried to match them with the firm, slow friction of her hand. He could feel the heat from her mouth at his tip, the small traces and touches of her free hand exploring his stomach, thighs, and balls. He was being heated from the inside, out; slow pulsating lava circulating in his veins in time with her hands. Ben rolled his head and whispered her name and a few pet names that automatically rolled off his tongue. Each word was met with a faster move, a tighter grip, palms firm and everywhere.

“Use your mouth,” he said.

Ben missed her for weeks, missed her eager touches, her perfect mouth, so he lifted his head to watch her take him between her clean, pink lips.

Leslie’s lips puckered over his head and when she made contact, Ben curled his fingers into fists. His heart was thudding against his chest with weighted heat, fast and hard and incredibly out of control. She pulled away again and licked her lips, staring at him until her lips touched him again.

Ben’s left hand reached for hers, steady and locked on the base of his cock, and he held it firm.

“Just your mouth.”

Ben moved his hand and she took both of hers away and delicately, beautifully put them behind her back. He growled and slid his hand through her hair, pulling just a little before he let her go, free to do as he asked.

She looked at him, his powerful and smart girlfriend, with her mouth wrapped around his dick and a twinkle in her eye. She sank a little deeper, just enough to give her tongue room to swirl around the head. He nodded and whispered, “More,” and when she obliged he felt like he was on fire with the hottest, deepest flames that left a delicious burn along his body.

Her tongue swirled and between turns she sucked a little harder, turned her head just a little, and continued at a new angle. They weren’t that different, but the variety and the pause in circles and the pucker of her lips was enough to keep him on edge. He grabbed his dick and slide his fingers up to her mouth to feel the moisture there, the soft, delicate touch of her lips. Her mouth widened, accommodating his fingers and dick without a hesitation. He growled her name and she sank deeper onto his dick and fingers.

Slowly, he moved down, away from her mouth, and gripped and pumped his dick while she worked above him. Sometimes his knuckles would bump her mouth and her eyes would lock with his and he felt like he finally had ascended into the afterlife. That nothing this good, nothing that looked and felt this perfect could belong to this world.

He let go and said, “Deeper.”

She obliged, moving farther down and Ben could see her hands held behind her back. Her fingernails were painted fire engine red and her fingertips were turning white from gripping eachother. They were beautiful, her little hands, but they were blocking the view of her ass.

“Hands.”

They sprang apart and were on him along with groans that vibrated into his cock to his chest. He moaned and gasped, the grip of her fingers on his shaft and balls as she bobbed almost too much. He demanded for her to go slower and she did, a small whine escaping around his cock.

He pushed her hair away from her face and gave her what he hoped was a supportive and empathetic look.

“You’re amazing.”

This sped her up a little bit again but he let her go, content with the weight of her tongue and the heat of her mouth. He leaned back again, hoping that leaving her unseen would help keep him going longer even when he wanted nothing more than to empty himself down her throat.

Skype had its purposes and it was serving them incredibly well while he was in DC but nothing compared to the real thing. His hand never got the placement right, his other hand never joined his to massage his balls like Leslie did, and there was no heat, no undeniable pressure between her lips and around her tongue. He liked how her fingernails gently grazed his shaft, how her moans enveloped every nerve ending until he was buzzing. That just couldn’t be achieved over the internet.

While Leslie occupied every inch of his insides, she owned all of his flesh and he missed her here so much. From hugs and massages to kisses and her deep throating his dick with enthusiastic precision, he missed this and needed it like oxygen.

In the midst of it all, he remembered that she wouldn’t be here in two days. That she would only sleep in his bed tonight and and tomorrow night and then she’d be gone again. Something curled in his stomach. He reached for her and lifted his head to see her take him to the hilt, his dick sliding to the back of her throat.

He groaned and became a mess of yeses and christs and Leslies.

Ben watched her lift her head and take a breath before going down again. Her tongue was hard against the underside of his dick and she held his balls in her hand and gently squeezed, tugged, and the sight of her was vignetting, the muscles in his legs were tight, his fingers begged for her hair but he couldn’t seem to lift his arms. Her eyes squeezed shut and blinked open to look at him with her shiny, desperate gaze. He nodded and groaned his praise, how good she felt, how incredible she was. She bobbed then so he kept hitting the back of her throat.

“Oh my God, Leslie,” he said. “Faster.” She let his dick hit the back of her throat a couple more times before she came all the way up for air, her cheeks red and breaths big and fast. Then she descended again, shallower this time, her hands joining as she twisted and pumped. “ _Yes_. Make me cum.”

He was already practically there but the command stirred something in his gut and it transformed Leslie. She was no longer careful, she was fast and full and he couldn’t hold on, no matter how much he wanted to watch her move, no matter how electric he felt.

Ben tangled his hand in her hair and held on as he clenched his eyes shut, stars exploding against the black. He came, his groans vibrating in his head, the heat exploding across his limbs in a hard burst. He held onto her as if it would keep him from falling apart because he was certain he was crumbling. She swallowed and slowly bobbed her head, licking him clean as he shivered and sighed.

Leslie finally let him go completely. Her hands were gone, her mouth was absent and he missed her terribly. She sat on the couch and he leaned into her, kissing her hair. He was sluggish and it felt like every movement was made through jell-o or like he was under warm water. He opened his eyes to look at her and he smiled, or he tried to, and leaned over to kiss her.

Her lips were slick and swollen.

“You’ve made me very sleepy,” he mumbled against her lips, smearing his mouth along her cheek in sloppy kisses.

She giggled. “Let’s get that flat butt in bed.”

“No, no,” he said, using all of his might to lay back on the couch, moving a throw pillow beneath his head.

He raised his hands and curled his fingers to beckon her over. Leslie pushed herself off the couch, watching him with an amused smile. He tugged on the side of her panties and she helped him slide them down her legs.

“Get up here, babydoll,” he said.

“You just said you’re sleepy,” she said, moving to straddle his face.

He grabbed her legs, helping her balance over him. He pulled on her calves and she slowly knelt down. She was beautiful and pink above him, enveloping him before he even had his first taste of her again.

He traced a finger along her opening and she gasped above him.

“I know,” he said, “but I’ve missed you.”


End file.
